


Scotch on the Rocks (A FanFic Tribute)

by kmd0107



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Fic Tribute, Gratuitous Smut, Lovely, Multi, Playing Games, Threesome - F/F/M, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmd0107/pseuds/kmd0107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago...there was an incredibly hot LoVeLy trilogy fic (Pink Lemonade & Sex on the Beach) started over on Live Journal that never got its third part.  This is a tribute to what that might have been.  Logan POV of the evolving sexual and emotional relationship between himself, Veronica, and Lilly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotch on the Rocks (A FanFic Tribute)

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this I strongly recommend heading over to LiveJournal and reading the following two stories:  
> Pink Lemonade - http://veronicamarsfic.livejournal.com/246422.html  
> Sex on the Beach - http://veronicamarsfic.livejournal.com/296362.html
> 
> Both are most definitely rated NC-17/E and involve an underage threesome. You have been warned. They were written by Haley J. The Bat back in 2005. Sadly the third part she planned to write from Logan's POV was never posted. I needed the next part so here is my version of what that might have been.

Logan settled back into the pool house couch, controller in hand, aliens on screen ready to die. Anything to distract himself from the shit storm that was brewing. Since that night on the beach with Veronica things with Lilly had been…different. Not bad, but he’d notice her watching every interaction he had with Veronica.

The problem was, Lilly wasn’t wrong to be watching them. In the weeks since the beach, he and Veronica had been together both with and without Lilly. The first time was really more of an accident. Lilly was supposed to meet them but never showed. One playful kiss had turned into them tearing each other’s clothes off and culminated with Logan pushing into Veronica against the side of the swimming pool. After that anytime they were alone it just seemed to happen. He was sure neither of them were actively trying to betray Lilly but it was like they couldn’t help it, the draw to each other was too strong. And while he felt guilty about it, he also felt something else that he wasn’t ready to put words to. Being with Veronica was changing things, changing him. And if Lilly ever discovered that he and Veronica were sneaking around behind her back, she would surely do everything in her power to ruin their lives.

Logan dropped his controller as an alien killed his avatar. He was clearly too distracted for his chosen distraction. He dropped his face into his hands and tried to think of anything except the feel of Veronica’s soft skin and the different noises she made when he made her come.

The sound of the french door into the pool house opening pulled Logan from his self-torture and threw him straight into real life torture.

“We’re here, Lover. I hope you’re ready for us,” Lilly called out, her voice just this side of husky, a sure sign she had plans that were going to test him.

“I dunno Lil’ last time the two of you about killed me.” It was true, the previous weekend Lilly had insisted on an orgasm marathon, which he knew should have been the answer to his every fantasy—except it hadn’t been. Lilly had been incredibly demanding of both he and Veronica, and he’d ended up feeling more used than fulfilled.

“Oh no, is Logan in a mood? Veronica pour us all drinks. This looks like a scotch on the rocks sort of situation. If we’re lucky he’ll channel his bad mood into fucking us.” Lilly had turned her back on them both, so Logan risked a glance at Veronica.

She mouthed ‘you okay?’ at him and he nodded. They lived in Lilly’s world and this was all still Lilly’s game until she decided it wasn’t. Veronica moved to the bar and poured the drinks then brought them over to the couch. Logan did his best to shake his maudlin mood, it wouldn’t be good for any of them if he didn’t pull his shit together. It wasn’t like he didn’t have fun when it was the three of them, he certainly wouldn't deny how much he enjoyed watching Lilly and Veronica together.

The problem was the lies and that they were still treating it like a game, which it decidedly was not. Logan was pretty sure that just as he’d developed stronger feeling for Veronica, that Lilly had too. But as far as he could tell Veronica’s deeper feelings were for him and not Lilly. Of course, he was way too chicken shit to ask her. They didn’t talk about it. Ever. Each time after they’d had sex, they were both very careful, kept it light. But it was obvious to Logan that, at least from his side, there was a lot more going on between them than some casual solo fucking. If only that’s all it were, at first he’d even hoped that was all it was. Horny teenagers, hormones, and opportunity. Even Lilly would have forgiven that, maybe even encouraged it. But if that’s all it was they’d have had no reason to hide it and yet they both by silent agreement had not told Lilly.

Logan brought his attention back to the present and accepted the tumbler of scotch from Veronica, drinking deeply, savoring the burn down his throat. Her concerned eyes were not lost on him. He felt her stare but there was no space to verbalize any of that with Lilly filling the room.

“So I thought we’d play a little game today,” Lilly said, flopping onto the couch next to Logan, a cheshire grin gracing her face. Logan feared bloodshed was as likely an outcome as orgasms.

“What kind of game, Lilly?” Veronica asked between sips of her drink, which Logan noted was much more scotch than ice, not Veronica’s usual style.

“I think truth or dare. What do you two think?”

“What about strip and sexual favors poker?” Logan offered, wanting absolutely nothing less than to play truth or dare with Lilly and Veronica.

“Well, I guess that could be fun. Not as fun as my idea, but we have all day.”

******

* * *

 

Logan smiled with glee as he tossed down what he was certain was a winning hand. “Read ‘em and weep, Mars!”

“Oh, Logan, always getting ahead of yourself, there won’t be any weeping, in fact I’m thinking moaning is more like it and it’ll be all me.” She set down a three of a kind, beating his pair of kings.

A few drinks and the loss of all their clothes had Logan feeling much more relaxed as they moved into the sexual favors round of the game. Even the edge Lilly’d had earlier was smoothed out after a few drinks and the orgasm Logan had given her for winning the previous hand.

“What’s it going to be? You want my magic fingers or tongue?”

“Hey, you didn’t give me those options!” Lilly protested.

“That’s because you told me you wanted me to make you come immediately. Some things require more patience,” he teased, happy with the lack of tension and to be slipping into more comfortable banter.

“Well, my patience isn’t a lot better than Lilly’s but I want to look down and see your face between my legs while I come.”

“Wahoo, Veronica Mars! You’re a dirty girl. I think I know what I want for my next win after hearing that.” Lilly winked at Logan, who was already moving to kneel in front of Veronica.

Logan wrapped his hands around Veronica’s hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the chair then placed her legs on his shoulders. “Spread for me.” Veronica moved to slip her hand to her center but Lilly appeared at her side and grabbed her wrist before she reached her target. Logan looked up to see Veronica’s surprise as Lilly pulled a chair next to them and slipped her hand to Veronica’s core and spread her lips for Logan. Veronica moaned softly as Lilly’s fingers glided across her slick folds.

“You better get to work, Lover, or I’m going to steal your turn.”

Logan brushed his lips across Veronica, gentle and soft the way he knew she liked him to start, with small flicks of his tongue teasing and working her up. He let himself get lost in the taste, scent, and sounds of pleasuring Veronica. His cock throbbed with wanting to be inside her but that would have to wait, because based on her sounds she was almost ready for him to step things up. He looked up without stopping his gentle pattern and saw a totally blissed out Veronica, her head thrown back, definitely ready, but then he saw Lilly, watching them with narrowed eyes. She still held Veronica open to him and her other hand rolled one of Veronica nipples, but her actions belied her reaction.

Logan pushed Lilly to the back of his mind and turned his focus back to Veronica who was starting to quake beneath him. Logan gripped her hips harder and applied light suction to her clit while changing to a circular pattern with the tip of his tongue. He was rewarded with a high keen and Veronica bucking her hips for more. He increased the pressure and moved his hand to slide two fingers deeply inside her. He curled them right on her g-spot and made her come with an almost feral growl. He smiled against her and hummed while she came down. He’d made her come the same way a few days previous and had been surprised and very turned on by this different orgasm. He pulled his fingers out of her slowly and while staring into her heavy lidded eyes, moved to suck them into his mouth. But for the second time that day, Lilly stopped one of their actions and took his fingers into her mouth. Logan’s cock twitched and throbbed at the sight.

“That’s more like it,” Lilly said, eyeing his hard-on. “I want you to watch Veronica go down on me. And you can’t touch yourself, Logan.”

“Don’t you have to win a hand first, Lilly?” Veronica asked, her voice still drowsy with pleasure.

“Oh no, I don’t think so. Not after the little show you two just put on. It’s my turn.”

Veronica’s eyes became more alert and Logan could see a retort forming in her mind. He squeezed her ankle and shook his head imperceptibly. “You want me to do to you what I did to Ronica?” Logan asked, wondering if that might placate her.

“No, Logan. I want Veronica to do that to me, while you watch. And remember no touching us or yourself. Then I want you to fuck me hard, while I make Veronica come.”

Logan swallowed. It actually sounded pretty hot, and the more Lilly said the darker Veronica’s eyes became. At least she was turned on by the idea too.

“Go get on the bed, Lilly,” Veronica stood, naked and in control. This wasn’t the shy ‘pink lemonade’ Veronica of two months ago.

“Mmm…little kitty has claws. I’m in charge here. You do what I—“

Veronica cut Lilly off with her mouth, having stepped into her personal space during her speech. Veronica’s hand wrapped around Lilly’s waist and tugged her flush against her. “Nope, my turn, Lilly. You’re the one who told me I was passion, exuberance, and strength. Well, you were right. And now it’s my turn. Now get your ass on the bed.”

Logan almost came. Watching Veronica assert herself and take charge was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. He started to reach down to massage his aching balls but remembered he’d been told not to touch himself and he was kind of enjoying the game.

Veronica turned to him. “And you. After I get Lilly started I want you to take me from behind. But don’t forget Lilly still wants you to fuck her—hard. Think you can handle that?” she asked, her voice serious but her eyes dancing with delight.

Logan grinned and nodded his head. He then moved to the side of the bed so he could watch. Lilly was spread out on the bed, tugging on her nipples, clearly turned on by the new assertive Veronica, but the tight pull of her lips said she was pissed too.

Veronica crawled up the bed, smooth and cat like, almost like she was Lilly, but not. Logan tried to figure out what he was seeing and realized it was an act, or at least partially an act. Veronica had been more forward and verbal as time went on but this dominate display didn’t completely ring true to him. She reached the apex of Lilly’s thighs and ducked her head down tilting to look at him at the last moment, and winked. He wasn’t sure what all was happening but whatever the secret was Veronica was including him in it and that was enough for now.

He watched with rapt attention as Veronica licked Lilly, using the same gentle strokes he’d used on her. And he could see from Lilly’s face that it wasn’t what she wanted. Lilly was more about quick and to the point, not a slow buildup, even it if was what she’d asked for. Veronica ignored Lilly’s signals to go faster, to give her more, clearly refusing to cede control back to Lilly.

As much as Logan was kind of enjoying watching Lilly squirm in frustration, he wanted to be out of arms reach when she’d had enough. He moved around to the end of the bed and climbed up behind Veronica. He took hold of her pale, milky thighs and lifted her onto her knees and spread them. He leaned back and took in the sight, Veronica’s firm ass and tight pink pussy displayed before him and over her head, Lilly spread wide, flushed chest and erect nipples. Logan fisted his cock with one hand and gripped Veronica's hip with the other, pushing into her in one smooth slide. The motion caused Lilly’s breasts to bounce and must have increased the pressure of Veronica’s mouth because Lilly moaned, loudly.

Logan pulled out slowly and thrust in hard, sending a visible tremor through Veronica and into Lilly. He continued slow and hard until both the girls were moaning and thrashing. Veronica’s sheath vibrated around him as she came, it was only by a thread that Logan held his control and didn’t come with her. He pulled out, gently rolling a quivering Veronica to the side. He leaned down, kissed her below the ear, and whispered, “I’ll be back.”

Veronica nuzzled against Logan’s neck, then sat up and turned to Lilly. “Get on your knees, Lilly.”

For once she didn’t argue, just rolled over, her breath coming in pants. Logan moved behind her and took hold of her hips, pulling her back onto his erection. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping to decrease the mental stimulation. Lilly called out his name as he fucked her hard and fast, letting Lilly race for her orgasm like she preferred. He reached around to her center and rubbed firm circles over her clit until he heard her familiar cries signaling she was about to come. Logan sensed movement and opened his eyes to find Veronica watching him, gaze hazy, one hand on her breast lightly rubbing her nipple, the other between her legs moving in the same lazy circular pattern over her swollen pussy. Lilly came around him and all but shredded the last of his self-control as she clenched him tightly. Only the vision of Veronica waiting for him to come back to her kept him from coming. He wanted to come with Veronica, in her.

Lilly rolled away as Logan pulled out of her. Her eyes heavy and open only slits. Experience told him she could be asleep in a matter of minutes if no one bothered her. He moved of the side of the bed and came around to the other side where Veronica was still lazily touching herself and watching his every move. He bent and picked her up, walked out of the bedroom and back into the living room of the pool house. He laid her down on the couch and then moved to lie next to her.

“I love watching you. So in control. It’s like you can read minds during sex,” Veronica said, her voice dreamy and soft.

“I love watching you too, and having you order me around. And _this_ too.” Logan brought his lips to Veronica’s and kissed her gently. He let his fingers trail down her neck, over her breast and down her waist. He lifted her leg and rested it on top of his hip and with a featherlight touch caressed her center to see if she was ready for him again, he she could handle him again. She sighed softly into their kiss and pressed herself against his fingers. “I want you again,” he said against her lips.

“Yes.” Her fingers wrapped around his cock and pumped a few times before guiding him back to her entrance.

A slow shift of hips and Logan felt her heat wrap around him. She felt so good. He broke their kiss on a moan that she then swallowed as she followed his motion, slowly rocking her body with his, open mouthed gasping kisses. It was like nothing Logan had ever felt before, waves of pleasure and happiness flowing from her to him and back. It was a cliché and he didn’t care because he was experiencing it for the first time and he’d never felt so good in his entire life.

“Love you,” Veronica sighed as her body closed around him.

Logan gave up control and let himself finally go, coming deep inside Veronica. He held her tight until they both came down and then careful to stay inside of her, Logan rolled Veronica on top of him and cuddled her into his chest. “I love you too.”


End file.
